His First
by whyfightwhenthereiscake
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Sherlock and John when they're in highschool


His First

School. A place for stupid people. Not a place for seventeen year old genius, Sherlock Holmes. And so help him if they paired him up with an idiot. They were doing a parenting course in Health this term. Each pair had to look after an egg for a week then wrote a report about parenting. Sherlock almost never paid attention in class, why should he? He already knew everything they we're teaching; he would've been a better teacher himself. Oh, here we go; time to find out which imbecile he'd be stuck with.

"Sherlock Holmes, you'll be working with John Watson, one of you please come to the front and collect your egg and a task sheet," the teacher said in a condescending tone. A short thin boy stood and stumbled his way to the front, selected an egg and a sheet of paper and went over to sit at the desk beside Sherlock, who had to take his feet off the chair so John could sit down.

"According to this, our egg's name is Donald, stupid name" John mumbled awkwardly. Sherlock wasn't listening to him, he was silently making deductions about John Watson. Short, neat blonde hair and pressed clothes, he was a tidy person. A biology text book was tucked under his arm. Interesting, he chooses biology rather than something else. He probably wants to study to be a doctor. Good, this means he wasn't stuck with an idiot.

"Sherlock?" John was staring at him expectantly

"What? What did you say?" Sherlock blinked, as he flicked a lock of curly black hair our of his eye.

"I said, How are we going to take care of this 'Donald'" John repeated.

"I don't want to charge my mind with such trivial assignments, you'll keep the egg and I can write the report." Sherlock muttered in his deep, unintentionally seductive voice.

"Right. Um... No, you can take the egg and I'll right the report" John retorted. Sherlock stared, he was not used to being contended with. "What?" he said bluntly.

"I said, You can take the-"

"yes i know what you said, but i don't know why you said it." Sherlock interrupted.

"Because I did this same assignment last year, at my old school. You obviously don't know how to handle people, let alone children, so I think you should take the egg." John stated, satisfied with the look of dismay on Sherlocks angular cheeks.

"Fine then, we can look after it together. I refuse to take full custody of 'Donald'" argued sherlock.

"Alright, we'll keep it one night each, swap over at school. Then we can work together on the report. Agreed?" John suggested thoughtfully.

"Agreed." Sherlock grumbled from under his head of floppy hair.

They received the egg on Friday, and had to keep it until the following Friday. John kept it for the first night and before long, he realized they hadn't made a plan to swap it on Saturday. He decided on he simplest answer, he'd call Sherlock and ask to meet up at the mall so he could give him the egg. But things weren't that simple. No, John was getting absurdly nervous about dialing Sherlocks number. He wasn't entirely sure why, though he expected it to have something to do with how he got all flustered when he'd first seen who he was working with. He'd seen that black curly hair falling over those pale green eyes and across those sharp cheek bones. He'd seen those long muscular legs slide off the chair as he came over to sit down. He'd heard that deep entrancing voice arguing with him. Shit, Johns heart was beating quick and heavy just thinking about sherlock. He had to call him. It's not as if Sherlock could read his thoughts.

"what?" John heard through the receiver.

"Erm...Hi, it's John Watson. I was just ...er...calling about the egg thing. We ...um...didn't a-arrange a time or place for us to swap it tomorrow or Sunday."

"So? What is your suggestion?"

" I thought maybe we could meet... At the...er... Mall... Or something" John trailed off. He had essentially just asked another guy on a date. He was so nervous waiting for Sherlocks answer. Which was:

"Whatever" then he hung up. John was completely disappointed. He thought Sherlock would sound a little more cheerful to have been asked to go somewhere by someone, and besides...hadn't he seen Sherlock smile when he found out they were working together?

Sherlock sighed as he hung up the phone as quickly as he could. He felt his chest was about to burst. He had never been asked to go anywhere by anyone. This was amazing, did he really have a friend? No, John didn't sound very pleased to have to ask him to go to the mall. Sherlock was more than happy to go though, he just couldn't let it show how he felt about John.

John was lying in bed that night, imagining Sherlock doing the same, his raven hair swooping around his perfect face, pressed into the pillow. His bare chest smooth and warm. John imagined that Sherlock only wore boxers to bed, he imagined his muscled abdomen with only a trace of hair on it, hair leading down beneath his boxers. John imagined whatoo was under those boxers, he imagined that Sherlock was well-endowed. He imagined himself touching Sherlock. Pressing his body against Sherlocks, and kissing his face softly. He imagined Sherlock touching him in places he shouldn't touch. John imagined that he had an erection.

Wel, fuck...

This was the day, the day he met up with Sherlock at the mall, as John got ready, he couldn't help feel guilty about what had happened the previous night, he had wanked to a guy that he barely new. John wasn't even gay, he'd had loads girlfriends before. He'd even had sex with most of them too. Still, he got ready and hailed a cab and went to the mall. He and sherlock had arranged to meet at the icecream shop in the food court at midday, John had already arrived by 11:45 so he decided to get an icecream while he waited. Sherlock arrived not 5 minutes later, just after John had taken a seat at a table in the center of the food court. He got an ice cream as well and they stared at each other the whole time they ate. It was extremely awkward. They both stood and john gave Sherlock the egg, they both turned and headed opposite directions without even one word. The rest of the week passed uneventfully until Thursday, that is... Sherlock called John that night.

"John, i broke it. I broke 'Donald'" Sherlock said, his voice unusually sad.

"what? Sherlock, you know... You know this means we've failed." he said cautiously "Ive never failed anything in my life! This was worth 15% of our grade!" John said angrily although it wasn't so much the grade he was worried about, more the egg. He had grown more attached to little Donald than he'd realized.

"Sorry" Sherlock whispered before quickly hanging up the phone.

When John met Sherlock in the hall before school the next morning, he was still fuming . How could Sherlock be so inconsiderate? Breaking the egg? What was he doing; throwing it up in the air and trying to catch it? Sherlock could sense that John was still mad, and left him alone. Their health class wasn't until after lunch so Sherlock avoided John for as long as possible. But at lunch they inevitably bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry, John" Sherlock half-whispered. "I just... It just fell."

John sighed. He looked at Sherlocks face, he looked so upset. He'd heard from others that Sherlock was an unemotional person, but his body language told him otherwise. Then John realized he was saying something to Sherlock

"hey, I was wondering, do you want to maybe catch a movie or something?"

What? Earth to John. What the fuck did he just say? Did he just ask Sherlock Holmes on a date? What the fuck! John was completely blindsided by his own subconscious.

"What?" Sherlock asked, just as confused as John.

"Oh.. Um... Never mind, it- I just... Never mind" John said embarrassed as he began to turn away.

"No, wait." Sherlock grabbed his arm.

What? Earth to sherlock! 'what the hell are you doing' Sherlock thought at his arm. He didn't even mean to grab John. Now John would definitely know how Sherlock felt.

"I...er... That'd be yeah."

'what?' Sherlock thought to himself. 'that didn't even make sense' John looked at him, his face immediately brighter.

"cool, I'll see you then" John smiled like a fool for the rest of the day. He had a date. With a man! So did this mean john was gay now? Or maybe Bi? Whatever it was, he liked it. Sherlock stood there for some time after John had walked away, staring blankly. Oh my god. Sherlock Holmes has a date.

***At the Movies***

"So, Sherlock, I didn't even know how I felt about this until just recently." John said, trying to steady his breathing and trying appear calm.

"To be honest, I didn't even think I was, y'know?"

"Gay, you mean?" Sherlock stated bluntly.

"Well, yeah. So how long have you liked me?" John said with a sly smile.

"I don't know. A while I guess, I'm a little conflicted right now." Sherlock admitted. Johns cheeks blushed slightly at sherlocks words. He didn't think anybody really liked him.

"So what are we now?" sighed John.

"I suppose we're friends" Sherlock replied nervously.

"But I suppose we could be a little more...maybe? In time" John pressed on apprehensively.

"Maybe."

John was staring into Sherlock's eyes, really admiring them for first time. They were pale green with little flecks of yellow. Stunning. Johns breath was quickening, his pupils dilating. Sherlock picked up on these signs and quickly turned his head,diverting johns kiss to his cheek instead of his lips. John then sat back in his seat, how could he have been so foolish in trying to kiss the most inward person at the school.

"Sorry. I... I just...sorry"

"No, it's alright, I'm just... I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Sherlock mumbled semi-audibly.

****One week later****

B-, not good enough. Sherlock had never gotten anything less than an A for anything. They would've gotten a D if it weren't for both of their brilliant minds put together in that report. John sat next to Sherlock at the desk at the back, as he had been doing for the past week as they read over the teachers comments on their task sheet. 'Excellent report boys, you certainly know what you're doing, despite the egg.'

"Unbelievable, how did you manage to write such a god report but break the egg?" John said with a hint of exasperation in his tone.

"I know how to look after a child, in theory. But I won't ever have to worry about that."

****At John's house****

"So you're never having kids then?" John asked, his mouth still full of the chicken sandwich in his hand.

"What?"

"You said last week, at school, 'I'll never have to worry about that.' So why not?" John asked.

"I don't like children, I think they're disgusting. Plus, you thought I was the most inward person at the school. I'd make a horrible father." Sherlock reasoned.

"I never said that!" John gasped

"I said 'you thought' and you did, didn't you?" Sherlock said innocently

"So, what? You're some sort of mind reader now?" John said with an air of disbelief.

"I made a deduction, you looked embarrassed that you'd asked me out, and then again when you tried to kiss me. Any other person wouldn't have looked away from you -Mandy Patins never does- and you probably wouldn't have been as embarrassed if it was any other guy. So it must've just been me, and I know i'm not exactly a social butterfly; i don't have the most friends, so that, along with rumors about me, you obviously think I'm an inward sort of person. It's alright, everybody does."

"Oh my God. Sherlock, that's amazing. You should be a detective or something." said John.

Sherlock chuckled, "I don't know what I want to be. By the way, did you get accepted to that university you applied to?"

"Yes, I did, and how did you... never mind" John laughed, but stopped soon after. Sherlock was staring at him. He seemed to be entranced. Sherlock was just noticing that johns eyes were grey with stripes of pale bluer running through them.

"Sherlock?" John said cautiously. Sherlocks eyes snapped shut then opened again, he studied johns whole face this time.

"Yes, sorry... I was just..." Sherlock stammered as he stared at the ground. John pushed sherlocks chin off of his chest to meet his eyes. He slid his hand up and rested it is gently over the curvature of sherlocks cheek. He shifted his weight, he was now resting on the balls of his feet, like a bird about to take flight. He pushed off his toes and pressed his lips up to meet sherlocks. They were warm and full. John tilted his head to the side a bit, so that their noses no longer touched. Sherlocks breath was steamy against johns cheek and the feeling of a hand sliding around his waist sent shivers up his spine. Sherlock pulled John closer to him so as to deepen the kiss. He dropped his hand down to rest it on johns posterior. John pushed himself on top of Sherlock until they were both lying on the bed. John placed his cold hands against sherlocks chest and pushed himself out of the kiss. He stared at Sherlock, who looked slightly disappointed at this action.

"what's wrong? Did I do ksomething?" Sherlock worried.

"no, no not at all, I just needed to catch my breath before I did this..." John leaned into Sherlock again. Carefully undoing the buttons of his shirt. Sherlocks fingers instinctively did the same, tingling with excitement as he pulled johns shirt over his shoulders and tossed it into the floor. John shifted his head a bit more and enforced a gentle nibble on sherlocks neck. Sherlocks breathing deepened. As johns kisses created a trail down sherlocks chest and abdomen Sherlock entwined his long fingers in johns hair, moaning quietly. John planted a gentle kiss on sherlocks hip bone and began fumbling with his fly with one hand and caressing the bulge below it with the other. Sherlock stiffened a bit, and John lifted his head to meet his eyes again,

"Something wrong?" John asked, with a cheeky smile, his hand still resting over Sherlock now obvious erection.

"Er yeah, I just. I've never..." Sherlock looked away nervously.

"don't worry, you're in good hands, and soon mouth" John said with a wink. Normally this wouldnt have reassured Sherlock but for some reason it did now. He relaxed and lifted his hips to let John slide his jeans down.

"No jocks, naughty" John mumbled as he took the base of sherlocks dick in his hand.

John sucked the head into his mouth and worked it gently with his tongue. The taste and feel of skin against his tongue was intense, and combined with the slightly bitter taste of pre-ejaculate made the entire thing seem far more intimate. And then there was the fact that this was Sherlock, who hadn't had a blow-job before and John wanted to make this one the best he possibly could.

He kept the suction light and focused on using his tongue to massage the underside of the head, and after thirty seconds there was a hand pushing against his hair.

"Wait wait wait," Sherlock said through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Then maybe we should just take the edge off. I don't know about you, but I think I have a few in me tonight."

Sherlock nodded, eyes still closed, and John swallowed his dick again, this time not holding back. It was less than a minute before Sherlock swore and tightened his fingers in John's hair, and it wasn't until John had a mouthful of semen that he realized he'd forgotten about that part entirely. It wasn't bad - it wasn't like he hadn't tasted it before - but it felt like quite a lot more in his mouth than he would have expected based on personal experience. He pushed it to the back of his mouth and swallowed before he could think much about it. It was a weird sensation - he was definitely never going to take that for granted again.

Sherlock sank back onto the bed with a groan. "I take it back. That was far superior to masturbation."

John rested his forehead on sherlocks thigh,

"wow," he panted. "that was fun." Sherlock pulled John up to his face and kissed him, "thanks for that, but didnt you hear that?" Sherlock smiled. Johns eyes widened, "hear what?" just as he asked this, he heard the front door of his house opening. He looked at Sherlock and around at the shirts and pants on his bedroom floor. He ran around madly and plucked his shirt from the ground and buttoned as fast as he could.

"Sherlock! What the hell are you doing? My parents could come in here at any moment!" John panted. Sherlock was still lying on the bed completely naked and smiling.

"Alright, alright." he said, as he hoisted his lean, muscular body off of johns bed and pulled his shirt towards him.

Just after Sherlock had pulled his jeans up John threw history text book at him, they had been studying to begin with, before their little interruption. They sat down around the small coffee table in the center of johns bedroom and began to hysterically flick through the pages to find the chapter they were supposed to be reading.

"No dear, they're studying" they heard just outside the door. There were three barely audible taps in the door before it was pushed open across the thick carpet. "knock, knock." said johns mother, "Just wondering if you boys wanted anything to eat." John looked at Sherlock, who was apparently thinking the same thing.

"No thank you Mrs Watsonj, John and I had a little snack while we were studying." Sherlock said with a completely straight face while John stared intently at the title of their text book trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Alrght, I'll be going back to that little shop on Baker street in a few minutes so I'll I give you a lift if you want." Sherlock got the feeling she was hinting at something. "Yes, thank you, Mrs Watson." John's mother then left the room. John immediately lost control of his laughter. Sherlock also emitted a low pitched chuckle as he stood to leave. John stood with him and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Sherlock turned to look at him and John pulled him in, close to his face. John had to stand on tip toes again to kiss Sherlock and was engulfed in the warmth of his body.

**** 3 years later****

'I'm sorry Sherlock. I have to.' Sherlock ran johns words through his mind once again as he lay in bed. 'I told you this was coming, and I don't know how to make it any easier.' Maybe by not going off to fight the fucking war, Sherlock thought to himself. But he knew John had to go, knew the country needed more fit, young twenty-somethings as soldiers. And Sherlock couldn't help but feel that if he had simply said 'no' all those years ago, he wouldn't be in this predicament now. John Sherlock to accompany him to the airport tomorrow afternoon to see him off, as much as Sherlock never wanted to see John leave, he accepted.

***Tomorrow***

"Flight 231 to Afghanistan, boarding gate 7 is now open, flight 231 to Afghanistan, boarding gate 7 is now open." Sherlock looked down into johns insufferable blue eyes, and pulled him tight to his chest. The words "I never want to leave you," brushed past his ear. At this, sherlock pulled John a little closer. The young men stayed like this until the voice over the PA system called johns flight once more. Almost at the point of tears, Sherlock let John go and pushed him away slightly. "Go." Sherlock said.

"I'm so sorry"

"GO!" he screamed. John tried to look at sherlocks face, but it was aimed at the ground. He stumbled backwards then turned and started off at a good pace to his boarding gate. Sherlock was left standing there, all alone staring at his black converse shoes. He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. After about thirty seconds of trying to bring himself back under control, his knees buckled under him leaving him stationary on the airport floor. Sherlock sobbed into his hands for what felt like an hour, silently reliving the last time he ever saw John Watson.

End


End file.
